Will You Acknowledge
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: Kim can not forgive Shego for what she has done to her over her teenage life. Shego made horrid mistakes, and now she will pay for it with her life? One Shot! Kigo... sorta... All really depends on the reviews and if I make a sequel.


Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.

Rating: M. That's all you need to know.

Summary: Kim can not forgive what Shego has done to her over her teenage life. Shego made horrid mistakes, and now she will pay for it with her life? One shot!

Will you Acknowledge

It was a dark night. Darker then the blackest pitch and deeper then the deepest night. The stars protected themselves, behind the dark gray clouds, and the moon seemed to just not want to rise. The magical night time sky locals seemed to refuse to reveal themselves.

Something was foul in the air tonight. Something was just not right. It was so horrible that it forced the moon to stay down, and the stars to cower in fear behind the clouds of dread. It was pouring tonight.

I was standing under a tree in one of the many parks in the city.

I should be at home, dry, warm, with my beloved. But no! I'm out here in the freezing rain to meet someone. Someone I have cast out of my life. Someone who just won't take 'no'. Someone who has caused me a great deal of pain and suffering during my teenage life. Someone who told me as of three days ago, promised to remain out of my life, forever.

But tonight, I get a call and that someone wanted to meet me here.

I am Kimberly Ann Stoppable. World hero and wife to Ron Stoppable. I was a high school honor student and know a college graduate. Last year was my last year and now I work for GJ in the world saving gig for a living. But for the passed eight month Shego has been coming around.

She declared her love for me but I told her to keep it. Then she arrived at my door step the day before my wedding and I told her to rot in hell. That she was a bitch. A foul loathsome little cockroach that never deserved love and never would from me. I just wanted her to vanish out of my life and never return. Then one mouth after the wedding she begged for me on her hands and knees and said she was wrong for what she did and learned her lesson. She said she loved me and needed me in her life. I told her to just end her miserable existence and be done with it already. It would put her and myself out of both our misery.

She kept saying now how she has loved me since she met me and just did what she did to cover it up.

Well it worked. She fooled me.

And all that time she remained calm. Her emerald eyes would stream rivers of salt water but no balling, no sniffs. She just let the tears fall and always gave a small smile saying I was right. And she didn't deserve me. And that she was being foolish. But she just kept on coming back begging for my forgiveness and for me to tell her how I felt too. And I was.

I get kept telling her to go fall in a ditch somewhere. Why? Because I'm pained. She wounded me countless time. And now I will not stand for it. Nor what she has to offer me. I will never forgive her for the wounds she has inflicted upon me. Both scars inside and out.

But the real reason. I love her. I recalled the pain in her green eyes every time I turned her away. I was scaring my own heart but at the same time my heart ached from the memory form the pain she caused me. But it was plan and simple. I know why. I was in love with Shego. Since the first moment I lied eyes on her I felt a deep attraction towards her. And that feeling just seem to grow as time past on and eventually become love.

In the night, when I was alone, I dreamt of the pale green beauty. And during the day when I was awake, I found myself far more then once daydreaming about her. So why did I hate her so deeply and seeming to with a passion.

That too was easy. I was hurt. I was wounded by the one I love multiple time, and I just couldn't forgive her just like that… Okay, I could, but I didn't want to. Life was easier if I didn't want to go down the path of loving another female.

But then she called me tonight, needing to speak with me after three nights ago promising to stay out of my life.

I wasn't even waiting an hour before my demon shadow crept closer. It stopped under the lam post. I could see her now. Her hair was slightly knotted, her green eyes turned blood shot crimson red and her pale green skin now a chock white.

I walk up to her as the down pouring rain beings to soak my hair. I approach and stop in front of her not wanting to speak to her nor wanting to be here.

Shego spoke but her voice was hazy and raspy. Like she was horribly ill. Her image wasn't helping either.

"I'm sorry I called. I know I said I'd leave you alone-" but the thief was cut short.

"Save it. We've been through this before. What did you want so badly you had to bring me down here for, and in this shitty weather?" Kim's voice was hard and icy.

"Kim… I came to tell you that I love you-" the pale woman began in a soft and sad tone but was cut off again.

"We've been through this all already before too. I'm going home." the redhead declared and turned to leave, but a cold, soft, white hand halted her.

"Please, don't. I know I've told you already and I know your answer…" Kim could feel Shego ever so slightly tighten her grip. But it was weak. Like she had no strength left in her body. She could also feel her body shiver. Wither cold or sadness or from what ever was making her weak she did not now. But she did know Shego was trying to hold back tears. "I came to you here tonight to tell you once again and to give you this."

Kim turned to see Shego reach into her drenched coat and pull out an envelope. She handed it to her hero trying not to get to soaked.

"I love you Kim. This well be the very last time you'll hear that come from my live lip. And this time, it's for real." A soft squeeze on the redhead's hand and Shego turned to leave, but then halted in her tracks. As if something left undone.

She looked back at me and said: "Kim, if you ever respected me as a fighter, then don't open it till tomorrow night." And with that the chock white Shego sprinted and disappeared in the black hole of this awful night.

Kim looked down at the thick but little envelope. Carefully, trying not to get it wet. Her heart ached. She felt pain in her being. She then looked to find where the love of her life disappeared off to. I was already regretting not saying "Shego I love you too". But it was to late. And now I'll never get that chance.

But I made a decision long ago. I chose safety for caring. Fame for happiness. Comfort for love. I don't know why, but I was sure that that would be the last time I would even see the only person I would ever truly love. I just wished at how wrong I could be. But the truth of the reality was not so forgiving.

--At Kim and Ron's House--

Ron was out. An emergency came up with his family and he left right away, but not before assuring Kim everything would be fine and gently kissing her cheek.

It had been eight hours since Kim met up with Shego and the thief had given the a tiny envelope to her hero.

Kim eyed it wearily. Unsure wither to open it tomorrow night, open it now, or just chuck it here and now.

Kim pondered for a moment and thought if might be a letter to hurt her a Ron's relationship. But she knew Shego would never do that. Then she wonder if it was sappy goodbye letter. Now she was curious. But then she remembered Shego's final words. _"Kim, if you ever respected me as a fighter, then don't open it till tomorrow night." _She wonder what would make Shego say something like that. Than she remember something Shego had said before. _"I love you Kim. This well be the very last time you'll hear that come from my __live __lip. And this time, it's for real." _What did Shego mean by that? It was like she was saying she was going to die and…

Kim's thought froze as her eyes bugged wide and fear captured her face.

It made since to. Why she looked so frail and ill and felt weak. But what was going to happen. I have to know!

And then without hesitation and trembling hands she tore open the thick yet tiny envelope and read what appeared to be a four pages of a letter.

_Dear Pumpkin, my Princess, my Kimmie, my love:_

_I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I'm sorry for the taunts, the kicks, the punches and the slaps. I'm sorry for the bruises, the cuts and the scars inside and out now you have because of me. I am dreadfully sorry for the pain and suffering I have put you thought. If there was some way I could take it all back I would faster then a mouse's heart beat. I'm sorry for hurting you in every way I have. Please? I beg for your forgiveness? I know I don't deserve it but I beg for it still._

_I love you. I've loved you since the first time I lied eyes on you, I feel instantly head over heels, madly in love with you. I loved you then, I love you know and I'll always love you. I know you don't want to hear this from me but I have to tell you, because, as I said, this is the very last time you'll ever hear it._

_This is the very last time you will ever hear from me. So I shout to the whole damn world: "I LOVE KIM POSSIBLE! I LOVE THE GREATEST WOMAN IN EXISTENCE! I LOVE A PERSON THAT CARES FOR OTHERS! I LOVE A WOMAN WHO'S BEAUTY IS BEYOND COMPARISON! I LOVE YOU KIM!" _

_Kim. I've surrender to GJ. You don't need to know what I've done in the past, but the truth is I was given two options: The first one was I had to spend the rest of my life in jail. This one I turned down. Really, what's the point in living without seeing your lovely soft face, and those rich memorizing olive green eyes? What's the point of living if I just can't see you?_

_So, I choose the second one. _

_Today at ten thirty venom entered my system. I was executed this morning, so I won't be disturbing you anymore. I don't regret it. You will be happy and you will live without worrying about me. _

_So please, live a happy life, that's my last will. You deserve it, after what I've put you through. _

_One last time, I promise: I love you, and all was will love you._

_Yours, now and forever._

_Shego._

Kim's eyes watered as she fell to her knees, balling.

"Why… Why Shego, why? I love you… I love you Shego, no… Please… God no… Shego…! Shego!"

Kim wailed as she began making an ocean of tears.

Kim curled up in a ball on her bed crying, rocking back and forth as she body convulsed. Her eyes wide with terror as she continuously whispered Shego name in a quaking voice.

Kim then stopped and remember what Shego said to her. She told her not to read the letter until tomorrow night. It'll take place tomorrow morning then!

"There's still time." Kim whispered and looked at her clock which read five o'clock AM.

"Damn it! Only five and a half hours!"

Kim grabbed her car keys, forgot about her jacket, forgot about cleaning up. Hell, she could give a fuck on how she looked now. All that mattered was getting to Shego in time.

And if necessary she would reveal her most darkest secret not only to Shego if she arrived to late, but all of GJ would then have to feel the wrath of a creature princess, born of the night but can walk during the light.

A/N: If this story has intrigued you thne please, I'm begging, please review. I want to know if ppl like this and if they really want to know what happens next. I've got my lil winged-plot-kitties (I call them winged-plot-kitties cause I'm not really a fan of bunnies.) flappen about in my head for a sequel. But if no one reviews… I'll think that no one really liked it. I'm not asking for a certain of reviews per se. I'm only asking for a few ppl to review before I feel you all actually like this and I feel proud enough to work on a sequel. Or do you all think I should just leave you hanging, just like that? Hehehe!


End file.
